LaLu oneshot
by Mistress Katana
Summary: Laxus feeds a sleepy Lucy, Natsu gets beat up, and Gray gets caught by Juvia because of devious little Mira. Couldn't think of a good summery of title lol


**Just a small little plot bunny 🐰that has to be released because it's taking to much room up in my files lol I've got like 15 more halfway to 3 quarters of the way done so I'll try to finish those so I'll have more space for shit.**

**Unedited**

* * *

"Usually, you're a ball of energetic sunshine in the mornings." Laxus commented from his seat at the bar as he glanced at the tired blonde girl trying and hilariously failing to eat her breakfast besides him.

Gus beautiful blonde girlfriend, no taller than five feet five inches, shot a tired glared at him, sassy response to his teasing already halfway formulated in her mind and ready to be spat out, but just as she went to speak, a loud yawn escaped instead.

The large smirk Laxus was so famously known for appeared across his face as Lucy's face went red in embarrassment.

"Shut up, Laxus!" she snapped.

His eyes drifted from her blushing face to the plate Mira had so graciously made for Lucy, consisting of western styled scrambled eggs, sausage, bacon and a slice of toasted bread. It was the scrambled eggs that gave him his amusement today as he watched Lucy scoop some of the eggs up with her form to bring them towards her opened mouth. However, as tired and drained as Lucy was, and as much as she tried fighting away the drowsiness, her eyes kept dropping, her head tilting forward and downward just the slightest, and her grip on the fork going lax, causing for her much desired eggs to fall back down on to the plate.

Laxus couldn't help it, his restraint gone as he threw his head back and released his booming laughter upon the slightly quiet guild.

Lucy's eyes shot right back open at the sound of his laughter, still dazed as she automatically stuck her empty fork in her mouth, wanting nothing more than to crawl back into bed with Laxus and sleep her day away. But she had a mission scheduled with Team Natsu today. So she couldn't go back to sleep as much as she wanted too.

"What the...?" Lucy questioned in confusion when all she got was the taste of the metal fork, turning back to her plate, noting her eggs were messily scattered around the plate and table top, slow mind making the connections after a couple of seconds.

"Laaaxxuussss!" She cried as the larger blonde continued his bout of laughter at her expense. "It's not funny!" Lucy whined with a pout.

"It is to me, babe." He snickered, gazing at her with mirth. How he loved that little pout of hers. She was just too cute sometimes, he mused as Lucy put her fork down on the plate to stare down at her lap in embarrassment and indignation.

"Here," he said after a minute of her continued pouting, sitting back in his seat and opening his arms in invitation.

And like magic, she was gone with the pout, her anger at his teasing forgotten at the invention into his arms, a large smile on her face as she flung herself into his awaiting arms and nuzzled into his chest, another dainty yawn escaping her once more.

"So warm." Lucy mumbled in content as she settled down in his lap, curling herself up as if she were a kitten and practically purring. "Laxus~"

A soft smile settled on his face, pressing a tender kiss against her temple, his smile growing as she hummed in pleasure.

"This is why I didn't want you to stay up so late." Laxus said. "I get that writing is important to you, but it's not healthy to pull an all nighter when you have a mission the very next day. You could get hurt." He softly scolded her.

Worth a loud pitiful sigh, Lucy nuzzled her face against his neck. "Natsu burned the new chapter I just finished before I could copy it. I was trying to rewrite it while it was still fresh in my mind."

Laxus shoot a glare over at what was dubbed "Team Destruction's" table and at Natsu. "Want me to shock him?"

"Maybe later." Lucy mumbled. "I'm tired."

"Poor baby," Laxus murmured, lifting his hand to slowly card it through her silky soft hair and with a lazy smile, she leaned into his gentle touch, enjoying the way his blunt nails lightly scrapped at her scalp. And although she was feeling drowsy, her rumbling stomach gave protest, having stayed up all night without eating.

"Laxus." She cooed as she snuggled into him. "Feed me." She requested turning her head up to gaze at him with her tired but wide brown eyes.

With an amused roll of his eyes, Laxus reached out for her fork, and stabbed at the eggs before raising it to eye level. "Say aah!" He teased with a soft smirk.

"Aaahhh!" She eagerly chomped down once the eggs had entered her mouth and happily chewed it, snuggling back into him while making small noises of satisfaction all the while.

Laxus gave a soft chuckle as he watched her, scooping up more eggs and waiting for her to finish so he could serve her once more.

"Could you like… not be so sickening so early in the morning?"

The two of them looked up to see Gray standing behind them, arms crossed over his bare chest as he made a face at them, tongue out in disgust, but Laxus could easily see the small spark of envy behind his dark eyes.

"Leave them be." Erza ordered from suddenly besides Gray, the dark haired man flinching away at her sudden appearance from thin air.

"Sorry!" He quickly squeaked out.

It would always be amusing to Laxus how Gray and Natsu, both being among the most powerful Wizards in Ishgar, would always cower within the redheads presence. They could take on the biggest and baddest baddies of all, but place Erza before them and yours have scared little boys.

Erza nodded in acceptance of his apology, turning a critical eye to watch Laxus calmly continue to feed a sleepy Lucy and raised a brow in question.

"Are you well, Lucy?"

"...Hmm?" Lucy bummed as her closed eyes blinked open at the sound of her name. "What?"

"I asked if you are well? Why are you so tired?" Erza asked.

"Laxus probably kept her up all night." Gray mumbled quietly but was still heard.

Erza's face flushed crimson, Lucy's own following soon after.

"Not true!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Learn to keep you mouth shut and your dirty thoughts to yourself." Laxus snapped at Gray. "And if you must know, flambrain burned her new chapter so she stayed up all night rewriting it."

Gray has the decency to look ashamed, scratching at the back of his head as he once more apologized to Lucy and Laxus.

"Did he now?" Erza asked with narrowed eyes upon her unsuspecting pink haired teammate.

"Yup." He answered.

"I shall return." She said before marching off to beat Natsu for his 'careless and reckless' ways.

Another tired yawn escaped Lucy as her eyes struggled to stay up at watch Erza beat Natsu for burning her work. But in the end, the call for much needed slumber seemed to finally win out, her eyes falling closed and her body limp against Laxus.

Softly giggling, Mira appeared behind the counter, rag in hand and cleaning the mess Lucy had made, before reaching for her mostly full plate of food.

"How about you take Lucy home, Laxus. She's in no condition to go on a monster hunting quest. I'll have Lisanna or Juvia fill in for her if you want." The white haired beauty offered.

"I'd appreciate it, Mira."

And with a wink she was gone, off to put away Lucy's plate and hunt down a replacement for Lucy.

"Let Erza know for me would you." Laxus ordered more than asked as he gathered Lucy up and stood, waiting for Gray's lazy confirmation before leaving.

Erza returned minutes later, dragging Natsu by his scarf. "Where is Lucy?"

"Laxus took her home. Mira's finding a replacement for her."

"I see." She said as she let go of Natsu, the fire eater's head banging on to the floor.

"Why me." Natsu cried out in pain.

Gray snickered at his rivals pain. "Maybe you'll think twice before using your magic in Lucy's home."

"Like you're one to talk." Erza snarked, completely ignoring the fact that she was also a repeated offender to Lucy's home as well.

"Gray, my darling!"

"Ah, come on!" Gray exclaimed as Juvia's arms imprisoned his own arm in a vice like grip.

"No, wait! I'm tired too!" Gray shouted as he tried to pull his arm free as Juvia happily trailed after a departing Erza, who once again dragged a wounded Natsu behind her.

"Have fun you guys!" Mira called out with a large smile as she waved a panicking Gray goodbye as he tried reaching his hand out in a plea for help.


End file.
